The Beast within
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: Sasuke has killed Itachi in the thought that he could finally feel free, that he would get rid of his curse that torments him. But the pain is still there, uneased. And when the nightmares haunt, he loses control....SasuSaku
1. Monsterous me

**I do not own Naruto, though I wouldn't mind owning Sasuke-kun...Hehehe...**

**In yur dreams, my lady!**

**Aaargh, stupid inner self of mine!**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

A family. A well known family

Two parents, their sons

One demon

Two dead bodies

One child crying

One heart broken

One child. Grief

One boy. Sorrow and pain

One man. Rage

Rage

Revenge

_"He was a happy child. He used to laugh a lot. He had all he wanted. He had his parents, his brother, his life. But it just wasn't meant to be."_

I've been what this guy is. I've been, smiling; I've been laughing. I can tell I was able to feel happy. Long ago. Before all those. Before the demon. Before the curse. Before the happiness was over. Now I can't smile. I can't laugh. I don't remember what happiness is, I don't think this word exists in my lecturing horizon. All I feel now is grief. Sorrow. Pain. Anger. Rage

Revenge

I want to have my revenge. I am gonna have this revenge, no matter what. He says I have to fight and defeat my best friend. Friend...

He thinks I have friends. I don't. Sometimes I wish I did. But luckily, I get over this urge quickly. I don't care. I only want my revenge, and "friends" are only going to burden me.

I have to get stronger. I have to be strong to get rid of him. I have to get strong enough to be able to take him down, to reduce him. To cause him to collapse, to kill him!

Oh yes, to kill him. To see his eyes widen in surprise, to see him coughing blood. To see his veins run out of his worthless blood. I want to spare his blood. I want to pierce through his stupid chest, reach his heart and get it out of his worthless body, then slash it in thousants of pieces and step on them, plant them in the mud, engrave his evil soul forever. I want to. Yes, this urge is painful, yet warmly welcomed. Yes, this urge sets a fire in me, and it's ruining my soul, it's taking over me, but I dont care. Once I do kill this bastard, I will be free. I will get rid of the curse; once I kill him. And then I will be able to do whatever I want.

_I'll go wherever I want_

_I'll do whatever I want_

_I'll be with the ones I love_

_I'll speak and laugh whenever I want..._

_I will...Will I?_

I raise my hands and look at them. The scars are here. The scars remain. I still have this in my soul. I still am a monster. I need to set my sould free. I need to let go of this pain. For an Uchiha, I am not that strong, no. I need to get myself back. And I will. I will take Sasuke Uchiha back, no matter what. But I need to get stronger. To achieve this goal, that is.

That's why I left. That's why I didn't talk to my teacher about that, that's why I didn't say goodbye to anyone. That's why I hurt her...Because I didn't want her to be more hurt when she finds out who I really am. I didn't want Sakura to feel hurt if she ever met the animal I have become. That's why I only thanked _her_ when she said that she loves me. And then I hit her. Why did I? She lost her senses, yes. She didn't have to watch me leaving that way and so she didn't feel pain...She whispered my name as she fainted in my hands...And then I the jerk let her down and left without a word...

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Oh, I really think this is small...But hey, this is my first Naruto fic that I post...(I say that because I have written another one before that, but this is the first I post here.) I was planning on doing this one a Sasuke-ONESHOT, but in the end, the idea felt better when I thought of it to be a SasuSaku...Oh, anyway. **


	2. Why? Sakura's POV

**Hiiii! Second chap up! Finally...**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

In the rain I stand, cold and shivering, looking at the sky above me with the grey clouds accompanying the gorgeous full moon. The small drops fall on my face, filling the blur in my eyes; a blur caused from tears.

I look at the drops that help my tears "clear" the view in my eyes. Eyes that everyone say are gorgeous. But a certain someone, that I really need from to take notice of them, never looks at me straight in the eye. Not anymore. Some say he doesn't want to, some others say he can't bear my look. Some others say he is unable to now. I don't know which opinion to listen to, but I have mine. And mine is a question. A question that this certain someone has to answer, but he doesn't care doing so. And he left so to avoid answering. Why?

If my eyes are so gorgeous as they say, then why isn't he looking at me? Why dos he still stay cold to me? Why is he distant?...Why is he so far away, why...Why?

As I look to the magnificent night sky above me, I notice a small star shinning even mor brighter than the others. The moon is wrapped in a silver mist, that makes it seems like it's coming from a fairytale. And then, it donates its color to the rain; it gives her its color, and the rain creates thousants of littel silver dresses, to clothe her daughters, the drops.

And so now silver and cold they fall on me, hitting the ground, washing the dust off the stones. The trees around me seem to welcome it warmly, it was a pretty hot summer for Konoha. But I, since they're little and silver and cold, feel them like thousants of needles, penetrating my skin. But even though it hurts, I don't care. I don't care and I wouldn't care even if they were real needles. Since he doesn't care, I wouldn't care even if I was killed.

Ah...Now the rain feels really wlcomed from my own body too...But hey, am I not a cherry blossom? I am a plant, I am supposed to feel the rain welcomed. But...

I am false-philosophizing. Naruto-kun never stands by my side when I do so, but Kakashi-sensei likes to hear all the crap that come out of my lips when I am like this... ... ...Huh?

What did I do?

Did I just say "like this"?

Oh, yes. Really. If I was "like this" all the previous times, I would have committed suicide a thousant times by now. And...Maybe it would have been better for the world if I had already done so. If Kakashi-sensei was here, he would slap me for saying so..."What? To lose my greatest kunoichi just because she is in love with a jerk would be an absolute crap." He would say. Naruto-kun would hug me and try to comfort me.

But in no way would the one I am like that for do sth close to what Naruto-kun always does. But hey, what am I doing? Comparinh the carefree Uzumaki with the loner Uchiha? Where's the similarity?

See? See inner me? See what he has done to me? Since he left I've been doing the same thing everyday...I wake up in the early moring, when it's still dark outside and numbly sit on my futon, just watching as the darkness fades into the bright sunlight. But even that doesn't seem importand. I then sit up and wear my usual outfit, the same for three or four years now. I walk out of my house and have long walks inside and out of Konoha, in the forest and next to the sea. I stay out 'till very late at night, until the stars begin to fade; most of the times uncaring of the hunger burning deep inside. I always look at the moon and see his face, he's still up there...When will you come home? Did you survive? What takes you so long? Why did you leave? Why did you leave me? Why?...

Who are you questioning, dumpface? He's not here, he cannot hear me. Oh wel.. I am talking to myself, yes, I am crazy. I am insane. I am a shadow of my old self. What's left of you, my pretty self? Where's your strength, your happiness, your bliss, your joy and energy? You wouldn't be able to gather even a bit of chakra now. What're you becoming? Where's the joy, where's the bliss? I'm not eating, I'm not drinking, I'm not getting enough sleep...I am only walking and watching.

This afternoon, Ino returned from her trip. And once she saw me, she didn't recognise me. I was standing next to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun, and she asked the las tone "Who's this cuttie, Naru-kun? Another girlfriend?"...

And then...

"Sakura-chan? Sakura? No way! The Sakura I know would never fit in a messy body like this one..."

Not even Ino, not even she recognised me. What have I done to myself? Who am I, where am I going like this? Who am I, tell me! Is this really me? I was Sakura the joyful kunoichi who fell for the Uchiha Avenger once.

But now my love has killed the cherry blossom.

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Chapter two end...Uuuf...Pizza time, YAY!**


End file.
